Think About You
by LuClipse85
Summary: After breaking up with Kagome, Koga wonders if he could ever love anyone else. Ayame stays by his side after he gets into a serious motorcycle accident. As Koga heals, so does his broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

This particular fanfic has been on my mind for quite a while and now I've finally gotten started! Only when I'm putting off my homework do I get the best ideas!

A'ight, y'all know the drill: I say the disclaimer against my will and get on with the story.

But this time, I'll say it when I'm good 'n ready to !

(Takahashi-sama smiles sweetly at me with her big time lawyers nearby, glaring down at me.)

Like right now (teardrops)! Inuyasha ain't mine, Takahashi-sama.....but couldn't I keep Miroku? He's a hottie!

(Lawyers loom taller)

How 'bout Koga? He's sexy!

(Takahashi-sama glares with glint in her eye that makes me cower in fear)

Okay! Forget it! I'll take the grace of you not pressing charges!

(Takahashi-sama smiles again and leaves, her lawyers right behind her.)

Man. She's really sweet and nice, but she don't play when it comes to Inuyasha!

"You wouldn't either with the money she's rakin' it." Koga said.

True. Okay, on wit' it!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

****

Think About You

"I don't think we should see each other anymore, Koga. Things aren't really working out between us." Kagome tentatively stated.

Koga turned toward her, his eyes wide with shock. He had left the Takahashi '99 Fashion Show early to go on a date with his girlfriend, Kagome.

"What?" Koga inquired, stunned to hear Kagome say that. "What do you mean things aren't working out? What's wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome winced a bit hearing Koga's tone. "Please don't yell like that, Koga. It's making this harder for me."

Koga started to protest but found, even though he wasn't mad, he was indeed yelling. "Sorry, but what brought this on? Is it me, Kagome? If it is, just say the word and I'll change!"

"Well it is you, but it's me too."

"Kagome, there's nothing wrong with you. You're fine the way you are." Koga looked closer at the heartbroken look on her face and sensed something was really wrong with her. "Kagome," He coaxed gently, "What's the matter? Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Kagome looked up into Koga's eyes. She knew she could trust him and tell him what was truly wrong, but she knew it would break his heart.

Kagome took a breath and confessed to Koga, "The truth is....the reason I think we should stop seeing each other is our relationship. We don't love each other like we thought we did, and our relationship isn't what it used to be. I don't want to say it, but I've fallen out of love with you, Koga. I see you more as a friend. And it's the same with you. I know you're going to disagree, but think about it before you say anything. Our relationship has only gone downhill."

Koga didn't have to think about it. He knew every word Kagome said was true. Koga wasn't in love with her. He thought he was, but he wasn't. He denied it when he realized it a long time ago. But it was true, Koga's feelings for Kagome weren't the same as they once were.

Koga hung his head, his saddened blue eyes looking down away from Kagome's.

Kagome finally spoke up after a long silence, "Koga, I didn't want it to end up this way. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to hurt you. I can't imagine how heartbreaking it must be to hear your love say 'I don't love you anymore.'"

"No, it's alright, Kagome. It hurts me too, but if it's true, then it's true." Koga didn't tell Kagome that "heartbreaking" wasn't truly the right word for it. Given the situation, Kagome and Koga wished Usher would stop playing his sad song for them.

"So then, I guess this is it?" Koga quietly asked, his sad eyes meeting Kagome's.

"Yeah, I guess we call it quits from here." Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the ground.

Koga gently caught one tear just as it escaped her eye. He gazed into Kagome's brown eyes one last time, his heart broken and heavy. Koga started to lean in for a good-bye kiss, but stopped, deciding it was best he didn't.

"I'll see ya around sometime, Kagome. You take care, okay?" Koga said softly.

"Yeah, you take care too, Koga."

Kagome didn't have the heart to say "good-bye", just as Koga didn't. She wanted to at least give him one last hug, but decided against it. Kagome knew Koga was already heartbroken; a hug would only make it more painful for him. She slowly walked away down the street, without looking back.

**::End Flashback::**

Koga replayed that painful memory as he drove his Suzuki motorcycle down the street on his way home. Normally he'd run and get there faster, but he didn't feel up for it and drove instead, lamenting over the fact that things didn't work out between him and Kagome.

Far up the intersection that was just several blocks away from Koga's house, Ayame walked down the street. She looked up at the stars in the night sky, admiring how beautiful they looked. She released a disappointed sigh and continued on her way, wishing Koga was walking with her.

In the remote distance ahead of her, Ayame saw someone speeding up the street. She squinted her green eyes a little and recognized the driver's face as Koga's. Instantly a smile came to her face when she saw him; she sighed. He looked so hot with his motorcycle! Ayame looked to her far left after something over there was spotted in the corner of her eye.

Down the street on the left side was a huge 18-Wheeler truck coming toward the intersection.

REALLY fast.

Ayame saw the light on Koga's street turn green for him and red for the other driver.

But the truck wasn't slowing down, instead, its speed accelerated!

Koga had spaced out, lost in his thoughts not noticing the truck since the light turned green for him.

Ayame fearfully looked at Koga approaching the light and then at the truck driver who wasn't slowing down at all! She looked again and her heart nearly stopped when she realized what would happen!

"Koga...stop." Ayame's voice was a choked whisper but as her fright grew, her voice became louder, "Stop...! Stop..! Koga!"

Ayame ran down the declining street, shouting and waving her arms at Koga.

He didn't hear her, and the truck refused to slow down!

"KOGA!!"

Koga was just several feet away from the light when he heard someone scream his name and looked up, focusing on a person in the far distance ahead of him.

"Ayame?"

"KOGA!! STOP!!"

He wondered what she was talking about when a blinding light filled the side of his right eye. Koga turned just in time to see the grill of the truck just inches beside him!

"KUSO!!"

Koga screamed and the truck ferociously slammed into him, sending him flying through the air!! He violently struck the ground, flipping vertically with each bounce, his head hitting the ground several times before slamming through a streetlight pole and finally stopping several more yards down the street. His battered body laid motionless.

"**KOGA!!**"

Ayame screamed at the top of her lungs, running at top speed to him. She was just near the street corner when she saw the truck had stopped when it collided into Koga, but no driver came outside. Instead, the headlights came back on and sped down the street to it's destination like nothing had happened.

Her green eyes glowed fiercely with rage, her gnashed fangs bared as she growled.

"SON OF A BITCH!! KOGA! **KOGA**!!!!"

Ayame finally turned at the street corner and halted, her eyes widening in horror at the sight up the street.

Koga lay sprawled out on the road near the sidewalk on his stomach. Five of his ribs were broken, one of them had pierced his right lung on impact with the truck, both of his legs were broken in several places, his right hip was broken, the bone in his right arm shattered, his head had violently struck the ground several times and there were deep cuts and bruises all over him! On top of that, Koga had a serious wound in his abdomen; blood flowed from it and quickly formed a puddle. The force from the collision broke the elastic on his ponytail and his long black hair covered his face.

Ayame sprinted toward Koga, turned him onto his back and held him in her arms, frantically moving his blood-soaked hair from his face. Blood streamed down from the major gash on his forehead and the deep cuts on both sides of his cheeks. Scared to death, but staying calm, Ayame checked Koga's pulse.

It was extremely weak! Koga's was just barely hanging on to life!

"Koga! Please, hang on! Oh Koga, please don't die!"

His eyes opened feebly, very narrowly, struggling to stay open. They traveled up to Ayame's tear-streaked face.

"_A.....A......ya....me....." _Koga uttered, almost inaudibly.

"Koga! Koga, hang on!"

Ayame's words faded into silence as Koga's head fell limp in her arms and his eyes stopped moving.

He had passed out, his eyes still open!

Ayame immediately grabbed her cell phone from her purse and frantically called the paramedics, begging them to hurry to her location. Koga was dying!

Ayame kept Koga's head resting on her lap when she sensed something wrong and touched his face.

Her heart nearly ceased beating!

Koga wasn't breathing!

Ayame's heart was racing a million miles a minute in panic, but she immediately calmed herself down and performed CPR on him.

It seemed hopeless; three minutes had passed and Koga's breath hadn't returned. Ayame kept going, she refused to let Koga die because of some reckless idiot driver! After relentlessly trying for four minutes, Koga's chest heaved weakly. The paramedics arrived shortly after and whisked him to the hospital.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Koga's eyes stirred. Fighting the heaviness of his eyelids, they opened narrowly. A bright light greeted him and Koga feared he was dead. After his eyes adjusted to the light, he realized he was alive but laying down and his movement was severely restricted. Koga stared up at the ceiling and then remembered seeing that truck and the incredible excruciation he felt when it slammed into him. Seeing he was alive, he assumed he was in the hospital. With a quiet strain, Koga weakly moved his head to observe his position.

He was lying in a bed; his right arm was hoisted up in a cast and his body from the collarbone down was also in a cast. Koga's left arm was free of the cast but was heavily bandaged. His crown was also bandaged and the wounds on his forehead and cheeks were covered with gauzes.

Koga's half-lidded eyes stared blankly into space before him. He felt no pain thanks to medication, but he felt so weak and out of it. In the corner of his left eye, Koga saw something red and turned his eyes in that direction.

It was Ayame's hair. She was sitting beside him and lying on the edge of the bed, asleep. Koga looked at her face and saw tear streaks all over her cheeks. She had been crying a lot.

"A....ya....Ayame?"

Ayame's eyes immediately opened upon hearing Koga's near inaudible whisper. She looked up to his face and saw his blue half-lidded eyes and sat up.

"Koga...you're awake!" She leaned toward him, her eyes filled with worry. "How do you feel? Are you in a lot of pain?"

"_I feel so weak.....I can barely move...._" Koga groaned.

Judging by his tone, he barely had the strength to speak. Ayame took Koga's hand and held it to her face, crying.

"I'm so happy you're alive, Koga! I was so frightened you would die!" Ayame sobbed, rubbing her cheek against Koga's left hand.

Koga stared at Ayame. She had been scared to death about him and she couldn't hold it back any longer.

Koga started to say something to her when he suddenly felt lightheadedness overwhelm him, causing his half-lidded eyes to roll up as he neared unconsciousness. He shut them tightly, fighting it. Koga turned his eyes to the window behind Ayame and noticed it was still night time.

Ayame stopped crying and regained her composure. She lowered Koga's hand, but didn't let go of it. Koga looked into her teary eyes and after staring for a few seconds, asked her why she was crying so much over him. Ayame answered, telling him of when she saw the truck speeding down the street with the intention of running the red light. She was screaming at him, telling him to stop but Koga hadn't heard her. Then she watched horrified as the truck slammed into him and sent him flying down the street. Ayame filled Koga in of his injuries and her emotional hell as she struggled to keep him alive that night.

Koga's eyes narrowed, questioningly. "_That night_?"

"Yeah," Ayame answered softly, "It's two in the morning right now. That accident was five nights ago. You had struggled to open your eyes and say my name and then you....went limp in my arms with your eyes open. It scared me to death and I called the paramedics. I was too horrified seeing your battered body on the street to think about anything else but your life. Then you stopped breathing and I did CPR. You were in a coma ever since then. Given the magnitude of your injuries, Koga, the doctors said even for a wolf demon as strong as you; it's complete miracle you even made it to the hospital alive......I was so scared......I never left your side for a second!"

Ayame fell on Koga's chest and wept. Koga stared at her head, lost in a daze by what she told him. He snapped out of it and placed his hand on Ayame's back to calm her down. She looked up at him, and saw his soft eyes and weak smile.

"_Dai....Daijoubu, Ayame.....I'm alive...._"

Koga whispered softly to Ayame when he suddenly felt all of his strength vanish from his body. He struggled just keep his narrowed eyes opened, but couldn't.

Ayame inched toward Koga, panicking. "Koga...?!"

His rolled up eyes closed as his face sank into his pillow.

"_Arigatou....._"

Koga managed to whisper a thank you to Ayame before his body went limp.

"Koga!!" Ayame shouted in a panic.

She found that he had just passed out again; she sighed deeply, relieved he was still breathing.

"Kami-sama.....I'm so scared." Ayame whispered to herself. "Why couldn't **I **have been in that accident instead of him? I gladly would've traded places with Koga."

Ayame gazed at Koga's sleeping face, her remaining tears falling down her cheeks. _Koga may be severely injured, but he's still very strong. He'll win this fight. I know it._

She leaned in and kissed Koga's cheek. Gazing at his face again, a small smile spread on her lips. Ayame gently rested her head upon the cast protecting his broken chest, looking up at Koga's face, listening to his slow heartbeat and drifting to sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: This is a branched off songfic from my other fic "I'm Goin' To Miami" from chapter 6. I left it out of that one because I felt it was distracting to the story. Plus it was already too long! If you're reading this and you haven't read my other fic; I'll skip the explanation and make you wait for the ending!

Man, was anyone else's heart racing at the accident part? Mine was, and I'M the one writing this! Well, with the violence of Koga's accident, he didn't die but my "PG" rating did.

Ja! Review o kudasai!


	2. Chapter 2

It's been over a week since I posted this songfic, and I've only gotten two reviews...

"(cough) LOSER! (cough)"

(Koga's suddenly on the ground, twitching in pain with a huge lump on his head.)

NOW who's the loser? Anyway, maybe people thought this was gonna be a one-shot songfic and wondered where the song was? Well, this isn't a one-shot, nor is it a long story.

So....LuClipse85 doesn't own Miroku. Disclaimer's outta the way so let's get on wit-

"FREEZE!"

What is it, Ayame?

"That's not the right disclaimer! Say it or hear from Takahashi-sama's attorney!"

Oh, alright! Alright! Get off my back! I don't own Inuyasha, or Koga. He's sexy, but no where NEAR as sexy as Miroku! Heeheeheehee!"

(Ayame pulls out a club, holds it threateningly and glares at me)

"Oh what? You sayin' Koga ain't good enough?"

Chill woman! I said Koga's sexy, but Miroku's sexi**er**! Always has been, always will be. (under my breath) At least he ain't got a bad attitude.

"At least Koga ain't no freak monk!"

Oh no you DID NOT badmouth ma' man! At least Miroku doesn't run around in a mini-skirt!

"At least Koga ain't no stupid horny womanizer who can't get none!"

OH, IT'S ON NOW!!

"BRING IT, HUSSY!!"'

(Ayame and LuClipse85 lay the smackdown on each other. Koga watches wide-eyed. Inuyasha comes by.)

"Well what're ya waiting for, wolf? Break it up before your woman gets hurt."

"You crazy, mutt-face?! I ain't breakin' up nothin'! I know better than to try and stop a catfight!"

(They glance at each other and watch for the two women to stop fighting.)

"YOUR STUPID WOLF'S A CROSS DRESSER!"

"**YOUR** FREAK MONK IS A DOG!"

"**BRAZEN HUSSY**!!"

"**IDIOT WENCH**!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

****

Think About You

Chapter 2

Rays of morning sunlight streamed from the open window onto Koga's face.

He stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Koga stared sleepily at the window when he recalled what had previously happened.

I just passed out. I started to think I was gonna die earlier. Koga thought, half awake. _My chest feels kinda heavy, feels like there's something on it._

Weakly, Koga brought his narrowed eyes to his casted chest and found Ayame's head resting over his heart, sleeping.

Ayame....How long has she been there? She didn't stay with me the whole night, did she?

Koga carefully moved his head and rested it in the center of his pillow; he lay still, just looking at Ayame as she slept. The sunlight made its way down to her face. She stirred then woke up to see Koga looking at her with a tiny smirk.

Ayame smiled back happily. "Koga!" She exclaimed in a whisper.

"_Hey_." He replied, sounding a just little stronger.

Ayame slowly lifted her head from the cast, never breaking contact with Koga's eyes. "I didn't disturb you, did I?"

"_No. You looked peaceful there, so I just let you sleep." _Koga replied weakly.

Ayame looked a little surprised. "Why didn't you tell me to get off? I would've done so without question if I was bothering you, Koga."

"Yeah, if you WERE bothering me, I would've."

Ayame continued to stare in surprise at Koga. He would've had a cow if he saw her on him like that any other time. Ayame had been worried to death over him since he'd been in the hospital; Koga had just thought it was nice to see Ayame calm.

"_Ayame?_"

"Koga?"

"_Were you here all night?" _Koga asked.

"Yes. I had said earlier this morning that I didn't leave your side for a second and I meant it. I don't intend to until you're better." Ayame said with an assuring smile.

Koga's widened slightly as he stared at her in incredulity. "_You mean.....you stayed with me the entire time I was on the ground after that truck hit me?"_

Ayame's smile widened warmly, "After the truck hit you and when you laid dying on the ground, and the entire five days you were comatose." Ayame placed her hand over Koga's left hand. He glanced down at her hand then back into her eyes. "I never left you for a second."

Koga stared speechlessly into Ayame's eyes. _She stayed here by my side for five days and five nights straight? I never knew she cared about me **that **much... _Koga looked away to the side, remorsefully. He felt ridden with guilt, feeling he didn't deserved Ayame's affection.

She immediately noticed Koga's expression. "Koga, what's the matter?"

"_You saved my life." _Koga whispered quietly. "_After the way I treated you, you still saved my life, Ayame._"

A shocked and questioning visage appeared on Ayame's face. She waited before she said anything, hoping Koga would explain his statement.

"_I hadn't treated you very fairly in the past. More than a couple of times, I made you cry and then turned my back on you like it was nothing. Despite all that, you still saved my life."_

Koga's whispering voice was filled with guilt. He was too ashamed to look at Ayame's face.

Ayame stared back at Koga in shock. She was shocked that he thought she'd hold that against him. Her visage eased and she gently gripped Koga's hand, causing him to look back at her.

"Koga, I would've saved your life even if you had treated me worse. I would never think of leaving you to die! Never! I wouldn't abandon you just because you chose Kagome over me. That would just be evil."

Koga stared at her. He hadn't told her and he had tried to hide it from her so she wouldn't meddle in his relationship; but Ayame knew. Then his most recent memory of him and Kagome came back; he looked away, saddened.

"_We split up, me and Kagome_." Koga said under his breath. He shared that painful fact with Ayame, thinking she'd be happy to hear it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Koga." Ayame replied with a sincere and sympathetic voice, "I thought you two looked so good together." Her voice quieted more to tell Koga an answer from him was optional, "Why'd you two break up?"

Koga's eyes were almost wide-open. Ayame was sympathizing with him! How ironic.

Getting over his shock, Koga answered, "_Our relationship wasn't what it used to be. We weren't in love like we thought we were and so, Kagome thought it was best we call it quits. I agreed with her." _Koga brought his narrowed blue eyes back to Ayame's green eyes. "_I thought that was something you'd wanted to hear. Ayame, aren't you happy?"_

"You aren't." Ayame answered softly, "Why should I be happy because your relationship with Kagome didn't work out like you'd hoped? Especially after you cared about her so much. It's true I was jealous of her because you favored her over me, but then I looked at how happy you were and I thought it over. I saw you with Kagome and you were very happy being with her. Seeing you happy and smiling with her made me glad, so I just went on my way, wishing the two of you happiness."

Koga found himself gazing into Ayame's warm eyes. This was a side of her he never expected to see. Koga had known Ayame since they were children and she had always claimed him as hers. She would jump any girl who approached him, even if Koga had shown that he was interested in her in front of Ayame! Koga was touched by her confession just now.

"_When did all those get there, Ayame?"_

Koga was talking about the vast number of Get-Well gifts that surrounded his bed. Ayame looked around and noticed for the first time herself. She had been so focused on Koga's life, she didn't even notice that visitors had came by to give Koga gifts and their regards. Koga noticed Takahashi-sama had sent in a large number of gifts, as did the rest of the models. Ayame brought a particular bouquet of flowers to his bed and read the hand drawn card aloud to Koga.

The writer had also been worried to death about him after hearing about his accident, but she was so busy with her work that she had to make time just to visit Koga the day after he was admitted into the hospital.

" 'We may've broken up as a couple, but that's all that happened. If it's okay with you, Koga, I'd still like to continue being friends. You have all the wonderful qualities of a great friend, and I don't want to lose that. It scared me to death hearing about the seriousness of your accident, but I believe that you will pull through. You're very strong and it takes a **lot **to kill you. I was trying to be encouraging. I remember how much that went to your head when I'd say that and how proud you'd get. My grandfather gives his regards too and sent you special charms to help with your recovery. Get well soon, Koga. I'm really looking forward to seeing you soon. XOXOXOXO -Higurashi Kagome.' "

Ayame smiled at Kagome's affection. She was such a kind person, now Ayame really started to wonder why things didn't work out between them. Kagome's card brought a smile to Koga's face. It was good to hear that she still cared for him, even if it was only as a friend.

Ayame looked up at the stand where she had found Kagome's gift and found a tiny white Nike cat statue. She cocked an eyebrow at it and went to pick up the card attached to it. Koga looked at it in slight disdain. He didn't particularly like cats, even though that type was supposed to bring good luck.

Ayame read the card aloud, " 'It's a real shame that truck hit you and put you in the hospital instead of six feet under, wolf."

Koga narrowed his eyes and growled. "Inuyasha...!"

Ayame narrowed her eyes in anger, but her eyes widened as she read the rest of the card, " 'That's something I'd normally say. I dropped by and saw you practically mummified, then Ayame told me how torn up and bloody you were when she found you on the road. I figured it wouldn't kill me if I got you something to help get you outta that bed faster so I got you a cat statue since they supposedly bring good luck. You're in pretty bad shape, but I'm glad you didn't die, Koga."

Ayame's face brightened with hope and Koga stared flabbergasted in her direction, wondering if whether Inuyasha was **SERIOUSLY** high or **SERIOUSLY** drunk when he wrote that.

Ayame's face had brightened but then she teardropped, " 'I can't really get any satisfaction fighting a dead wolf, now can I? So hurry up and heal so I can get started on kickin' your ass, Koga! -Hanyou Inuyasha.' "

The two wolves stared at Inuyasha's card with their own expressions, then their eyes flew open in complete shock when they grasped the main concept:

Inuyasha had sent Koga a Get-Well card!!

Well, it was actually a Get-Well-So-I-Can-Get-Bragging-Rights-For-Beating-The-Living-Crap-Outta-You card; but Inuyasha had sent Koga a card!!

Of his own free-will!

Koga's jaw dropped. "Oh yeah, he's sick! He's gotta be to show ANY concern about me!"

Ayame gave Koga a hopeful smile, still teardropping. "Oh come on, Koga. Inuyasha's a pretty nice guy.....when he's not being immature."

Koga scoffed harshly in contradiction, then yelled in pain. His ribs and right lung agonized him as he had used a muscle somewhere in there that was still out of commission. Koga's eyes widened as the left side of his neck tensed and stiffened as it cramped badly. Ayame stood beside the bed and immediately massaged his tense muscles. Koga relaxed almost instantly the second he felt her soft but strong hands on his skin, banishing his ailment. His head sank into the pillows as he practically melted. Ayame's touch felt so good. Koga's eyes were half-lidded and rolled up when Ayame gave his lower neck a deep message to completely rid him of the cramping. She looked up at his face when she heard a quiet content sigh escape Koga's mouth. His face was facing away from her; Ayame leaned over a little and smiled to herself when she saw his expression.

"Is your cramp gone, Koga?" Ayame asked gently, a hint of slyness in her tone.

Koga moaned, his thoughts completely blurry. Ayame tried hard to stifle a snicker and asked him again if his cramping had stopped.

Koga blinked, he had barely heard her the second time.

"_No, it's still lingering just a little." _He lied, not wanting Ayame to stop.

Ayame giggled quietly. She knew Koga was lying but she continued to massage his lower neck and shoulder. A proud lopsided smirk appeared on her lips as she secretly watched Koga's eyes roll up and then close, a calm smile stretching on his lips.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Koga gradually recovered from his accident. Ayame remained by his side the whole time, helping him out whenever she could. In a few short weeks, Koga had completely recovered and was released from the hospital several days later.

To celebrate his release, Ayame took Koga to her favorite ice cream parlor a few blocks from the hospital. They conversed for a while about various things as they waited for the soda jerk to prepare their sundaes.

"I'm curious, Koga, why's it you and Inuyasha can't get along? I'll admit the guy's aggravating at times, but he's not that bad."

"Well if he didn't act like such an ass I could at least stand to be in the same room with him. I honestly don't have that much of a problem with that mutt, Ayame; he just acts like so much of a bad-ass you can't help but want to kill 'im! If he'd act like he had some sense, I wouldn't have to put him in check so much!" Koga commented.

He glanced at Ayame. She skeptically stared at him with half-lidded eyes. Koga asked what the problem was when Ayame shook her head and looked away. _Man, the way they fight you'd think he and Inuyasha were related! _She didn't dare say that outloud; it'd give Koga convulsions!

Ayame and Koga were presented with their sundaes. The soda jerk merrily told Ayame to leave Koga and Inuyasha alone, saying they'd stop fighting when Houshi Miroku swore off women.

The two wolves laughed heartily, along with a few others in the parlor. When they recovered, they started on their ice cream. Ayame marveled at how much Koga loved Rocky Road and he wondered how she could eat pistachio-almond, cookies n' cream and Reese's peanut butter cup bits all at the same time! The soda jerk said Ayame dropped by the parlor two days a week and that was her long time tradition.

Koga got curious as to what that tasted like and decided to try it. He and Ayame soon got into a contest to see who could make the most unusual ice cream pairing that still tasted good. The soda jerk just laughed, thinking the two of them reminded him of his children.

Koga and Ayame ate and talked more. Koga talked about Inuyasha's moodiness and how much of an idiot he was; Ayame gossiped about Shampoo and Mousse's on and off relationship. She also spoke of how Lum should just forget about Ataru. Koga laughed and agreed with her, saying Lum should leave him if she didn't intend to kill him for hitting on other women. Realizing it was starting to get late, they hurried and finished their sundae mountains, racing to see who could finish first without getting a brain freeze.

Neither one won that, but Ayame won for having the least painful brain freeze.

They stopped by Takahashi-sama's mansion after leaving the ice cream parlor. Koga hadn't been on his legs in so long and he really felt like running. Ayame hopped on his back and let him run for several miles. He stopped in front of the gate and let her off.

"Why're you stopping by Takahashi-sama's place, Ayame? It doesn't look like she's home." Koga wondered.

"I told her that you'd be getting out of the hospital soon and she asked me to bring you by when you did. She said she missed you so much." Ayame replied with a smile.

She walked up to the intercom and announced that she had arrived. The gate opened automatically and Takahashi-sama's voice asked her and Koga to come inside. Ayame walked toward the door and entered the mansion; Koga stood wondering if something was going on. He followed Ayame inside and looked around the dark house, then the door shut.

He turned defensive, thinking it was a trap or something. "Ayame?! Takahashi-sama?! What the hell's going on?!"

Then the lights came on and everyone from the Takahashi Modeling Agency emerged from the hiding places.

"**SURPRISE**!!!"

Koga stared wide eyed, trying to regain his composure from the surprise. "My birthday's not for seven months, what's all this about?"

"It's a surprise party to celebrate you gettin' out the hospital, ya stupid wolf!"

Koga's eyes rolled up in aggravation as he recognized the voice then turned towards him.

"Still with the insults, huh mutt-face?" Koga growled flatly.

"I'm really getting pissed with you callin' me a mutt, wolf!" Inuyasha hollered, equally aggravated as he rolled up his sleeves and balled up his fists.

"What're you gonna do about it, **mutt**? You gonna put me back in the hospital?" Koga taunted, folding his arms and smirking arrogantly.

"Screw the hospital! I'll put ya in the morgue!"

Before Inuyasha could lunge forward, a package of ramen appeared in front of his face. His golden eyes focused on it and took it from its owner's hand. Takahashi-sama had to put a quick end to their fighting and that was the quickest way she knew how. Everyone had nearly fallen over at how Inuyasha had such a short attention span.

Takahashi-sama walked up to Koga and embraced him, smiling happily. She explained that this was a surprise "Welcome Back from the Hospital" party that Mrs. Higurashi, Kyoko and Ayame had planned for him. Koga glanced at Ayame, who simply smiled back and said "welcome back, Koga". Miroku, Souta and Ranma broke out in song saying the same thing with the "Welcome Back, Kotter" melody.

The party got underway. A couple of the Takahashi models tried to make sure Inuyasha stayed as far away from Koga as possible. Ryoga and Shampoo managed to keep him busy with arm wrestling and Street Fighter and Ranma kept him occupied with a ramen-eating contest, which he lost as he ate four bowls and Inuyasha ate twenty!

Koga stood on Takahashi-sama's balcony admiring the great view of the neighborhood, the wind gently blowing his long black ponytail about. Ayame joined him and they had a little talk in private.

"Aren't you tired of me yet, Ayame? You've been with me for almost a month now." Koga stated.

Ayame looked up at him with a bright smile. "No way, Koga; I could never get tired of you."

Koga smirked. "It's not aggravating me or anything. I was just wondering why you stayed by me for so long."

He looked back at the scenery, smiling; then he felt Ayame's palm touch his cheek. Koga turned and found Ayame looking up at him with a warm smile. She inched up and whispered softly into his ear, "Because you mean so very much to me. You always will, Ookami Koga." She then gently placed a kiss on Koga's left cheek and gazed into his wide blue eyes before going off to join her friends to talk.

Oooh….

Yeah, yeah….

Koga helplessly stared wide-eyed as she walked off. He placed his palm on his kissed cheek, staring in surprise. Ayame's actions were totally unexpected. Koga felt his heart began to beat very strongly as the memory replayed. He looked at Ayame talking with her friends; a warm smile spread across his face.

Koga ran as fast as possible to work the next day. He had wanted to get there early and see what he had missed while in the hospital; but he had overslept as he was having a great dream about him winning the Olympics and making Inuyasha look like a fool. Koga was starving by the time he got to his dressing room, wishing he had at least eaten breakfast since he knew he was going to be late. He looked on his dresser and found a bento lunch box wrapped in "Wolf's Rain" furoshiki with a little card that said, "Just in case you missed breakfast, Koga."

He thought it was from Takahashi-sama but then saw the hand drawn picture of Ayame as a chibi waving at him.

Koga chuckled. "Thanks, Ayame." Then proceeded to chow down.

So close to paradise

But closer than I should be

So I come along for the ride

It happened unexpectedly

Koga's motorcycle was still out of commission. Not that it bothered him; he was planning on getting better model anyway. He went for a run across downtown Tokyo. Koga saw something fly past him and out of the blue, his memories of Ayame flooded his mind, even those from his childhood. He remembered seeing her smile and say she had wished him and Kagome happiness. Koga couldn't help but smile at Ayame's affection.

Promised myself that I would never love again

But you made me feel something

My mind's always on

I was standing in the rain

I thought about you

I was riding on the train

I thought about you

Feeling high like I seem to do

Every time I think about you

Saw two lovers start to kiss

I thought about you

Had to hold back my tears

I thought about you

Other girls no more exist

All because I think about you

Several days go by. Koga can't think about anyone else but Ayame. In fact, he can barely think about anything else but her. No matter what he does, he starts thinking about Ayame. One day just as the winter season was settling in, Koga went an event at the Takahashi Modeling Agency and didn't see Ayame there all day. He asked Ranma and Lum if they knew where she was; they didn't. Nobody had heard from her, not even Takahashi-sama.

Immediately, Koga got very worried about her and took off to her house. He knocked on the door and called for Ayame's butler. The door didn't open. Koga growled and pounded on the door again, calling louder.

"Jeeves, you lazy-ass butler! Open the damn door!" Koga hollered loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

"It's Yamagata, you heathen wolf! Yamagata!" The butler snapped from behind the door. "Begone! Lady Ayame is not to be disturbed!"

Just then, Koga heard Ayame's voice. She reprimanded Yamagata for his rudeness to a guest, then hit him when she found out the guest was Koga. Ayame opened the door and let him inside. Koga entered and then screamed at the butler, saying he was worthless if he didn't do his job. He heard a loud sneeze and turned to the closed door.

Ayame was in a white yukata, standing before the door and holding a handkerchief to her nose, sniffling. Koga thought she had just caught a cold when he noticed she looked very miserable and had a little trouble standing. He placed his hand over her forehead; she was burning up! Ayame explained she had thought she just caught a cold yesterday but discovered it was a really bad case of the flu and she had forgotten to call in sick. Koga then punched Yamagata in the stomach, calling him useless for making Ayame get out of bed in her condition. Ayame leaned against the door, feeling extremely dizzy and trying to fight her nausea. She tried to walk to her living room couch when Koga stopped her, saying she shouldn't be on her feet. She crankily protested; she's a wolf youkai so she can manage. Ayame wobbled and almost fell when Koga caught her. Her body felt very weak and achy. Koga realizes she's unable to walk; he picked Ayame up and carries her upstairs to her room.

Yamagata nearly went into conniptions that that brazen heathen was touching his mistress! He immediately starts badmouthing Koga when Ayame hollered for him to shut the hell up. Her harsh voice startled both Yamagata and Koga.

"You keep it up, Yamagata and I'll put you out in the streets....IN PIECES!!"

That shut him up real quick.

Ayame was in bed with the flu for the whole week. Koga remained by her side and cared for her the entire time, just as she had with him when he was in the hospital. Ayame told him he didn't have to stay with her, but Koga stated he owed her for when she looked after him, smiling warmly. Besides, he couldn't leave her alone with that lazy butler.

Nothing seems to help

I don't even know myself

Trying not to think of you

But a heart does what it wants to do

Pass you by, see you smile

And I must admit

I get so e-mo-tion-al

I think I'm falling for you

Koga and Ayame began to hang out more and were around each other more in the following month. Everyone at the modeling agency noticed that he was so much nicer to her than he had been in the past. They all watched as Koga and Ayame left the building and walked down the street in the rain together, sharing his umbrella. A few of the female Takahashi models thought the two wolves looked cute together.

Bought a pillow for my room

I thought about you

Heard Alicia sing a tune

I thought about you

Sends my rocket to the moon

Happens every time I think about you

At the mall, a Takahashi model autograph signing was being held. There was a vast crowd as people gathered to get autographs and marvel over their favorite model. Koga had quite a fan club in the crowd. He tried to be his suave self for his fans but he was feeling very tense. His cautious eyes were fixed on a particular man in the crowd. Ever since Koga noticed him, his body switched into defensive mode as his instincts told him something was wrong. Koga's eyes went back and forth between the suspect and his fans.

The man was in a brown trench coat wearing a matching hat and was hidden in the excited crowd, his eyes fixed on Ayame. Deciding the timing was right, the man pulled out a switchblade and threw it at her. Ayame spotted the blade as it flew toward her; her sudden movement caused her to fall over; she cried out as the blade sliced her left arm.

The man laughed as if the situation was funny. He hated Ayame. "HAHA! Take that, stupid bitch!" Then turned to leave.

Koga snarled viciously. Baring his sharp fangs, he lunged at the assailant. The rest of the crowd stepped a safe distance away and cheered as Koga nearly beat him to death! The police had to pull Koga off of him as they arrested the assailant, who was grateful to have his life spared. Koga's fury subsided; he rushed to Ayame's side. She sat on the floor holding her wounded arm, her friends surrounding her and cursing that man out. Ayame's cut was minor but a significant amount of blood flowed from her hand. Seeing as there were no bandages available, Koga tore his black shirt into a strip and wrapped it around her wound, using the excess to wipe away the blood.

Ayame was a deep red from blush; Koga worriedly asked if she was alright now and she just nodded, unable to speak. It enraged him when she saw her face when she was injured, but as he looked into her grateful green eyes, Koga smiled relieved. At the same time, he felt an indescribable feeling flow through him.

After the autograph signing was over, and everyone making sure Ayame was alright, she and Koga went to hang out in the mall for a while. Just as they were finishing their ice cream cones, they came across the arcade and saw a Dance Dance Revolution game inside. They wound up dancing for three hours, dancing together and competing against each other. The judges, the crowd surrounding them, couldn't decide who was the best as they were both very skilled, so it was a tie. The two wolves finally got off the machine, sweaty and tired and giving each other compliments, sharing their past experiences with the game Starving from their workout, Koga and Ayame headed to the nearest Asian restaurant in the food court and had lunch.

Koga looked up from his teriyaki bowl and slowed his eating to a halt, finding himself staring at Ayame. He looked into her green eyes and stared, as if hypnotized. Ayame paused and lowered her bowl, noticing Koga gazing at her. She found herself captivated by his blue eyes. Suddenly, Koga blinked snapping out of his stare; Ayame followed. She looked to side, awkwardly; Koga did likewise. They looked at each others' faces and saw a couple grains of rice and teriyaki sauce around each other's lips. Simultaneously, they reached forward toward each other, then halted when they noticed. Koga gently took Ayame's face in his hand and brushed away the grains of rice from the right side of her mouth with his thumb. Ayame took a napkin and gently wiped the teriyaki sauce from the left side of his mouth. They brought their eyes up and met each other's gaze. Koga and Ayame gazed deeply into each other's eyes, into each other's souls.

Unconsciously, Koga slowly moved his hand up and gently cupped her cheek in his palm, stroking her soft skin with his thumb. Ayame's eyes became half-lidded. She let the napkin fall from her hand and placed her left hand onto Koga's face, her touch making his half-lidded eyes flutter. They slowly started to inch toward each other, their lips about to meet, when someone suddenly dropped a handful coins accidentally. The loud clinking entered the wolves ears and brought them back to reality; they stared at each other wide eyed and red, drawing back and awkwardly looking away from each other.

What in the world did I do just now?! Is her skin always that soft? Koga thought to himself, wondering what was wrong with him.

Ayame...! You almost kissed him! Gods, his eyes are so beautiful. And his touch....so gentle... Ayame thought, her fingertips on her right cheek, marveling at Koga's gentleness.

Trying to change the subject, Koga glanced at Ayame's Bourbon chicken and asked for a taste. Going with it, she asks for a taste of his beef teriyaki stir-fry. They remained in the restaurant for a while, sharing a lighthearted conversation and laughing.

Afterward, Koga and Ayame left the restaurant and ran into Shampoo, Akane and Lum. They asked Ayame if she still wanted to have their sleepover that night; they took a look at Koga and assumed she'd probably say no since she was with "her man". Koga suddenly felt a strange reaction to that; he got upset because he felt like they were trying to steal Ayame from him, and he didn't want to be away from her. But he didn't want to control her and keep her from her friends. Koga calmly let Ayame go and said he'd see her some time later. As he turned around to walk away, Koga turned back around and decided to escort Ayame out the mall, wanting to make sure no one else would try to hurt her. Ayame smiled at Koga, admiring his protectiveness. Akane and Lum quietly teased her, saying she was happy to be with her man a little longer.

Right from this heart of mine

I thought about you

I wanted you every time

I thought about you

What I'm feeling is so divine

I thought about you

And it's all because I think about you

Koga gazed up at the blue sky again. Ayame was constantly on his mind, she had been ever since the day after he woke up in the hospital. No matter what he did, no matter where he went; he was always thinking about her. A thought then crossed his mind and made him wonder. Koga had long began to have longings for Ayame. If he was away from her longer than a day at max, he'd go through withdrawal. It made him so happy just seeing her face and hearing her laugh; and seeing her smile, it warmed his heart so much it made him dizzy with elation. He felt addicted to her; he never wanted to be without her.

That's how I truly feel. I feel that strongly about Ayame. I don't want to spend one day without her.

Koga stared up at the clouds then whispered to himself.

"....Am I falling in love with Ayame?"

But I'm constantly reminded

Reminded that you're only someone who I'd like to know

You don't know it

You're my private fantasy

You're with me constantly

In my mind

Koga walked down the street, still unable to get Ayame out of his mind. Not that he wanted to, she was welcomed. Koga found himself smiling again. His cell phone rang,

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hi, Koga."

His smile widened, "Hey Ayame. I was just thinking about you."

Koga heard her giggle. Ayame had just wanted to give him a call; she couldn't take not hearing his voice all day. She was feeling the same as he did. Koga took a seat on one of the outdoor chairs at a cafe, just in case this would be a long conversation. They had a nice talk, it put Koga on cloud nine just to heard her voice.

"Ayame? Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Koga asked after taking a deep breath, his heart starting to race.

"Takahashi-sama's holding a meeting for the female models down at the agency tomorrow. After that she'll be showing us the line for our next fashion show, so I'll be out all evening."

"Hm." Koga grunted, disappointedly.

"But I got nothing planned for the night after, Koga. Why? What's going on?"

A ray of hope! "You know that five-star Asian restaurant downtown that just opened a while ago? "The Jade Dragon"?" Koga started.

Ayame exclaimed, "Yeah, I've heard of it! Oh man, I've been wanting to go there since it opened, but I never could. I had a lot to do during that time."

"Well....how would you like to go there Friday? With me?" Koga asked, crossing his fingers under the table.

Ayame's eyes widened as her face reddened. "On a date?" She asked hopefully.

Koga reacted the same way as Ayame. He didn't realize he had basically asked her that, though it hadn't specifically crossed his mind. "Y-Yeah, on a date. So, would you like to go with me, Ayame?" Koga softly asked again.

Ayame was filled with elation and tried to keep herself from jumping up and down, "Yes, I'd love to, Koga."

Koga sent his fist in the air, triumphantly; the gods were on his side for once. "Cool." He said smoothly. "I'll pick you up at six?"

"Okay, I'll see you there."

They hung up their phones and simultaneously exclaimed happily.

On the night of their date, Koga was checking his black and white suit one last time, making sure everything was neat and in place. He found himself posing in front of his mirror, noticing how good he looked in a suit, and without his headband too. When everything was satisfactory, Koga took a deep breath, put on a confident attitude and headed out for his first big date. Only at the last minute did he realize his motorcycle had gotten totaled in that accident and he had no mode of transportation! Koga ran over to Ayame's house, embarrassed; he knows the bus or a cab is no way to take a lady on a date.

He knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. The door opened and Koga's eyes widened in amazement. Ayame stood before him smiling in a white Chinese dress and pant suit with matching slippers.

"You look beautiful, Ayame" Koga complimented, once he was able to speak.

Ayame smiled. "Thank you. You look very handsome, Koga. Like a prince."

Koga grinned, thanking her and trying not to let his head swell up too much. Ayame giggled as she knew it went to his head. Koga then told her about the current scenario, that they didn't have anyway of getting to the Jade Dragon as he remembered just now that he didn't have a motorcycle.

Ayame thought nothing of it. "Don't be ashamed, Koga. I knew the whole time. Actually, I was kinda hoping that we could get there on foot."

Koga looked at her curiously then got what she was suggesting. "You mean for me to run there?"

"I was kinda hoping you would. I was just imaging how it feel to have the wind blow in my hair, but I didn't stop to think how you'd feel about it, Koga." Ayame stated quietly, feeling ashamed for being selfish.

Koga wasn't upset at all. He didn't mind it if Ayame didn't; since it would in turn make her happy, that just gave him more incentive.

Koga took off to the restaurant carrying Ayame on his back and letting her feel the wind blow through her hair. He slowed down as he neared the entrance. Koga acted like a car and "parked" in front the restaurant. He extended his right arm to the side, opening the door for her and at the same holding it out for Ayame to hold on it as she stepped out. Koga "closed the door", straightened up and tipped the valet parker, taking the money out of his jacket pocket and then stuffing it back in. Ayame laughed at his antics. Koga can't help but laugh himself, happy he had put her in a good mood. He held out his arm and escorted Ayame to the restaurant, holding the door open for her and letting her go in first.

Koga had taken Ayame's compliment to heart; since he looked like a prince, he had to act like a prince. He even held out her chair for her and sat down after her. Ayame was all a blush! Koga was acting like a prince and treating her like a queen. Their waiter reappeared after giving them time to look at the menus.

"Are you and the lady ready to order, sir?" The waiter inquired politely.

"Ayame, have you made up your mind yet?"

Ayame glanced up at Koga and back at the menu, then placed her order. Koga sensed a tentativeness in her voice. "Is that what you REALLY want, Ayame?"

"Yes." Ayame lied with slight certainty.

Koga didn't believe her, "Are you sure?"

Getting the hint Koga didn't believe her, she looked on the other page on the menu and confessed, "Well actually, I couldn't take my eyes off the JiaXian dish."

Koga took a look at the said dish's description, it was the most delicious sounding dish on the menu, as well as **THE** most expensive at 11000 yen. Koga looked at the price and smirked, figuring out why Ayame didn't choose it.

Koga closed his menu. "You heard the lady, the JiaXian dish, the MuYuan dish for me and a bottle of your finest champagne."

Ayame stared in surprise at Koga, who just smirked like it was no big deal, as the waiter wrote down their orders.

"Very well, sir."

"I know you're just doing your job being polite and all, but don't call me 'sir', makes me sound old." Koga whispered to the waiter. He was willing to let it slide if he just said it once.

"Oh, I beg your pardon....Ookami-sama. Very well, your meal and champagne will be out shortly."

The waiter departed to the kitchen. Ayame giggled to herself at Koga's correcting the waiter.

Koga turned his attention to Ayame, speaking with a soft tone, "Ayame, if that's what you really wanted, why didn't you say that in the first place?"

Ayame ceased giggling, lowering her eyes from Koga's. "I did want to come here tonight, but I didn't want to take advantage of you, Koga."

Koga smiled, realizing Ayame was only trying to be considerate of him. "Don't worry about it, Ayame. This is your night; you can have whatever your heart desires."

Ayame lifted her eyes up and smiled gratefully. They waited impatiently for the food to arrive, neither one of them had even eaten a snack before they left and their stomachs were growling a bit loudly. To pass the time, Ayame started to gossip about Inuyasha, saying he was starting to date Miko Kikyo. Koga responded in disbelief, he couldn't believe someone had actually taken an interest in that mutt. Just as Ayame had planned, their dishes and champagne arrived just as she was getting to the good part.

Koga opened the bottle himself and poured their glasses. He held his glass up, proposing a toast.

"To a wonderful night, wonderful food, and most wonderful company." Koga purred to Ayame.

She smiled back. "To a wonderful night, wonderful food, and a very wonderful youkai prince." Ayame purred back.

They simultaneously took a drink of their champagne and then ate. Ayame continued with her topic, making Koga laugh when she said Inuyasha shouldn't think about Kikyo while he was driving. So long as that woman was on his mind, he couldn't concentrate on nothing! The food disappeared quickly, but their conversation still continued on.

The waiter came back to their table twenty minutes later, "Your bill, Ookami-sama."

Ayame took a glance at the total; her eyes bugged out and her jaw nearly hit the table! Koga just observed it, unphazed and handed the waiter his Visa card. Koga looked at Ayame as she regained her composure.

"I'm guessing by that look on your face you saw the bill?" Koga asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah, I don't even spend that much on myself in a year!" Ayame exclaimed, surprised the food costed that much. It was worth every yen, but she was still surprised.

Koga simply smiled warmly at Ayame. "If I was concerned about how much I'd have to spend, I never would've suggested this place." Koga said softly. "I had a strong feeling that you might have wanted to come here, and that's why I brought it up. Like I said earlier, this is your night, and the only thing I'm concerned with is making you happy, Ayame." Koga said gently, his hand over Ayame's and looking deep into her green eyes.

Ayame blinked and blushed, deeply touched and speechless, smiling. The waiter gave Koga his receipt and he and Ayame left the restaurant. Koga put on his "valet parking" act again and took her home, this time carefully leaping onto buildings, taking a shortcut. Ayame loved the ride back, she felt like she was flying.

You, you, you

You, you, you

You, you, you

Every time I think about you

You, you, you

You, you, you

You, you, you

Every time I think about you

Koga landed in front of Ayame's porch and let her off, walking her to her door. They stared into each other's eyes, searching for words to say.

Ayame bowed. "Thank you for such a lovely evening, Koga. I had such a wonderful time. Good night."

Ayame turned and headed for her door. Koga reached out and gently took her right hand and, from behind, embraced her waist.

"Thank **you**, Ayame. And not just for the date. For everything." Koga whispered gently in Ayame's ear, lightly nuzzling his face against hers.

Ayame's half-lidded eyes stared into space before her as she felt herself melt in Koga's strong and warm embrace. She closed her eyes and smiled blissfully. Turning her face toward his, Ayame nuzzled him back, caressing his right cheek with her hand. Koga placed his hand over hers, holding it against his face, smiling blissfully.

Had a lovely day today

I thought about you

Wasn't hard to get through

I thought about you

Seems to happen easily

Every time I think about you

Took a walk with myself

I thought about you

Wish it could've been with you

I thought about you

Ayame narrowly opened her eyes and gazed into Koga's, turning around and facing him. Koga gently placed his hand on her face and kissed her deeply. Ayame felt her knees get weak and wrapped her arms around Koga's neck; he wrapped his arms around her waist, caressing her back. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke their kiss and gazed deeply into each other sparkling eyes. Ayame gently stroked the back of Koga's head.

"I love you, Ayame." He whispered to her with a soft smile.

Ayame's eyes widened. She had wanted to hear that from him for so long. She felt her eyes fill with tears of happiness; she smiled blissfully.

"I love you, Koga."

But every star in the sky came out for me

And it's all because I think about you

Koga resumed his kiss, embracing Ayame closer to him. Ayame did likewise, running her fingers through his hair.

You, you, you

I thought about you

You, you, you

Every time I think about you

You, you, you

All because I think about you….

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(A/N: Furoshiki is that cloth the Japanese use to wrap their bento lunches in.)

Wasn't that sweet? I love writing romance! -


End file.
